Dirty South
by saphire131
Summary: When a southern belle from Atlanta moves across the street from the boys Jack can hardly resist her. Can the upper-class girl from the south make it with a wannabe rocker? Or will the past get in the way? Chapter 8 is up. things are getting serious.
1. Chapter 1: Fiesty one

**Hey there people, I know I should finish my other stories, but I couldn't resist this story. When I saw the movie I thought Jack deserved a woman and what better than a black chick to balance that wanna-be-rocker that he is. And she is very ghetto, so stay with me.**

Jack was sitting on the couch watching MTV, enjoying his Saturday all to himself when he heard his brothers, Bobby and Angel, hooting and saying vulgar words to themselves, they were looking at somebody at the door.

"Angel, look at that ass on her." Bobby said elbowing his brother in the arm.

"I see her, man; if Sofie wasn't upstairs I would go tap that right now." Angel responded.

"You she wouldn't go for yo bald ass, when she can have all this." Bobby remarked and touched his chest for emphasis.

Jack had had enough and got off the couch to see who they were ogling. "What the hell are you two jackasses talking about?" Jack said trying squeeze between the two men to see who they were looking at.

Bobby turned and looked at him, "You haven't seen are new neighbour yet, Fairy?"

"Apparently not, is she a looker?" Jack said, with the height difference he could just look over their heads. But all he could see were a pair of boots hanging out of the back seat of a car.

"Dawg, she is more than a looker," Angel said to his little brother,"She is fine as hell, Sofie went over there yesterday, she told me she is from Atlanta, and moved up here to be closer to her grandmamma. And she is a feisty one."

"Look now she coming out now." Bobby said pointing.

Jack had his breath taken away from him. She stood with her hands on her hips with a confused look on her face. She had thick, juicy lips which at the moment were pursed together with agitation. Her skin was caramel color, it made him think of a Twix bar. His eyes went down and she had a good sized chest and small waste, he then got to the part of her body that had Angel and Bobby acting like dogs. Her ass. It was huge, round, Jack didn't think he could hold all of it with both his hands.

Now Jack wasn't one who usually did black chicks but He thought he could make an exception with her.

"What's her name?" Jack asked finally coming out if his stupor.

"Sofie said it was Narissa." Angel said.

"Why are we just standing here watching her when we should be helping her settle in." Jack said, as he walked out the house and headed across the street towards the black beauty.

"Hi, I'm Jack, I live across the street with my brothers." Jack said politely, holding out his hand.

"I'm Narissa." She said with a grin. " You have already have figured out that I'm your new neighbour, and if you came over here to help you are a little too late as you can see all my boxes are already in the house. Now if your brothers over there in the door would have helped me earlier than standing gawking at my ass and making smart comments that they thought I didn't hear then I would have came over and said hey a long time ago. But since you actually came over here and said something to me I will be a little more civil the next time I see you, we could even be friends, so tell them if they want to hang with me or even talk to me tell them to be gentlemen and say something to my face, bye little white boy." Narissa said all that to him in her southern accent and trotted away, even after all that Jack still watched her ass when she walked away.

Jack turned around and headed back to the house where his brothers were cowering in the doorway.

"So what is she like, Cracker Jack?" Bobby said

She is a Feisty one." Jack said

**Well that's the first chapter tell me what you think. I know it was a little sucky but it will get better **


	2. Chapter 2: Go Out With ME?

**I am back people. Well I am going to continue this chapter, and thank you to all the people that reviewed all my other stories, if I remembered all of your names I would name you individually you are all awesome. And all the celebs I am about to name I love them dearly and I am not dissing them in any kind of way if you think that. And I snuck in a Princess and the Frog line, it should be easy to spot (I dont own that either).**

Jack took a deep breath as he knocked on Narissa's door. 'I can do this,' Jack thought to himself as he contemplated turning around and forgetting the whole thing. 'She is just a woman, so what if she has a face better than Halle Barry's, and the wit that would make Winston Churchill seem stupid, or the ass that would make Beyonce run for her money.'

Jack was standing there for what seemed like an eternity, he was just about to give up when the door swung open and on the other side was subject of his wet dreams.

"Oh, hello, Jack," Narissa said with a big smile. It was contagious, because Jack found himself smiling as well.

"Well, I was gonna ask you something." Jack said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, really, what is that?" Narissa asked, before Jack could say another word Narissa started. "Oh, where are my manners? Come in this house, before you catch a cold, honey. And you don't even have a coat on." Narissa shooed him into the house, closing the door behind him. "I don't know what it is about you white folks up here, not wearing clothes and all." Nene said more to herself than him.

"Did you just call me honey?" Jack asked, thinking she was coming onto him, totally ignoring the 'white folks' comment, actually he thought it was kind of cute.

"Oh, calm down, sweetie, I do that all the time. I will be throwing a lot of pet names your way." She said winking at him, which only caused him to blush profusely

Jack took in his surroundings. It was nice and cozy in the house with a fire place blazing in the living room, where Narissa was leading him. It smelled of apple pie all over and it was making him hungry. Jack turned around and finally took in what she was wearing. She had on a black blouse that wrapped around her middle, which would be very classy from anybody else's view, but from his height it caused him to see a lot of cleavage. Her pants didn't help none either. They were black stretchy dress pants that stretched across her ass showing him just how big and round and soft it was. Jack gulped trying not to think about burrowing himself deep into those two luscious cheeks.

"So, Jack what was it you wanted to tell me." Narissa asked walking up to him. She didn't have any shoes on so she had to crane her neck to keep eye contact with him.

"Um, well, I was just wondering…well first I just wanted to apologize for my brothers behavior the other day, they are really good guys once you get to know them." Jack said nervously.

"Good guys call their brothers, 'Fairy'" Narissa said arching her eye brow. "But any way that is okay you don't have to apologize for them. They have been forgiven and forgotten."

"Yes well, I also came over to ask if you would like to have dinner one day, just me and you, alone." Jack said not quite looking in her eye.

Narissa came up to him pulled his face closer to hers so that he was looking at her.

"That sounds nice Jack, I don't date that much, but I admire your courage asking me. And please call me NeNe, that's what my friends call me, and we are friends, right?"

Jack just nodded moving her hand with his cheek, loving the comparison from her warm and and his ice cold face.

"Wow, really? How about I pick you up Friday and 7?" Jack said excitedly.

"That sounds nice but no." Nene said

"What?" Jack said deflated.

"How about you come over here, and I will cook you dinner." Nene smiled at Jack seeing life come back to his face.

"Yeah that sounds wonderful." Jack was all smiles as he walked to the door. He got really surprised when she pulled him down and kissed his cheek with her full lips.

"See you tomorrow." She said with a smile and closed the door.

Jack walked back to the house and went into the livingroom, Bobby was standing there with a shocked look on his face, apparently looking through the window.

"What the hell man, she just kissed you, what happened." Bobby roared.

"I have a date." Jack smirked and walked up stairs.

**_Across the Street_**

'I can't believe I just kissed him like that, let alone asked him out,' Nene thought to herself. 'Well Grandma did say that I needed to be more spontanious, I hope that's what she ment.' Nene was leaning against the door not realizing that she was sweating and her heart was racing.

"I swear, I'm sweating like a sinner in church." Nene said out loud fanning herself. "I need a shower before I go and see nana." Nene was just about to take off her clothes when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello, Narissa speaking, how may I help you?" Nene said into the phone politely, her southern hospitality kicking in even over the phone.

"Well, ain't that just like my girl, to always ready to please," replied the soft, slightly accented voice on the other end.

"Grandma, how are you? I was just about to come see you." Nene said with abig smile growing on her face.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, just a little bit of arthretis in my hip, but that ain't nothing my special herbs won't fix and a visit from my grandaughter might make it go away." Her Nana teased.

"You know I alwasy want to come and see you I just need to jump in the shower real quick, you did teach me that being late can be forgiven and gotten, but a smell is something nobody ever forgets." Nene quoting.

"Yes I taught you well. The only reason I called you was because I was expecting you a lot sooner. I thought something might have happened to you." Nana said seriously.

"Oh, no it was nothing like that. I had a visitor, I didnt mean to worry you." Nene assured her.

"It's okay, now that I know you were at home. But who was your visitor?"

"It's was just one of the guy's that live across the street, you know the one I told you about."

"Oh, what did he want."

"Well I was going to tell you this to your face but he wanted to take me on a date."

"Oh, that is wonderful, baby. I hope you said yes, because you need to get out more."

"Well if knowing is that important to you, yes I did."

"Oh, I am so happy for you. When is your date?"

"Tomorrow night," Nene informed the older woman.

"Really, are you gonna let him stick your hand in the cookie jar?"

"Nana! I am surprised at you. Are you not the one that told me to be a lady and keep my stuff to myself."

"Honey, when I told you that you were 15-years old and I didn't want you to end up like your mother at that age. Yes you should always be a lady, but sometimes a lady needs to lose her title and be a tramp or her head will explode."

"Grandma, such language did you take your medicine?"

"Oh, hush up child, your Nana knows whats best for you don't I?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nene said, a little ashamed at the tone she had used to her Nana.

"Well then I want you to live life and have fun for once, you are always so busy, keeping everybody else entertained and making sure their lives sre in order, when you have forgotten all about you. Now can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Have fun and live your life, or I'm gonna kick your rump."

"Yes, ma'am," Nene chuckled.

"Okay, now one last thing before you jump in your shower and come over here. What does this boy look like?"

"Well he is tall, handsome, has a very deep voice, he can be a little shy, he cusses like a sailor, but he is a really nice guy, and he makes me laugh."

"That sounds nice."

"Well there is one more thing," Nene said fiddling with her hair.

"What is that, dear?"

"He is white."

"He's white?" Nana shouted over the phone.

"Yes, ma'am." Nene said nervously.

"Lord, what am I gonna do with child of mine? You get you but over here little missy and we will talk about this little white boy of your's, you here me?" Nana said scolding into the phone.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you, Nana. See you in a few minutes." Nene said.

"Alright, I love you too." Right before she hung up she said, "A white boy."

Nene smiled and hung up the phone making her way to the bathroom. 'Oh what am I going to do with her?'

**Well that's that chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**I know it's been a while since I have updated this story but it's actually one of my personal favorites. I hope people haven't forgot about either, I know I have other stories I need to finish, I will get back to those but since this is my favorite one I will be trying to catch this one up, I got the title of this chapter from a song. I was watching madea's big happy family the play and a son that was in it really stuck in my head, so enjoy.**

Narissa thought about how her life has changed over the past 3 months. She had a wonderful life in Atlanta, she missed her friends there. Maybe she should take her grandmothers advice and loosen up a bit, she had to admit she did have the habit of making sure the people she cared about had everything they needed, and they were comfortable, even if that did mean that she put her own life in park at times. Like her grandmother, Nana had moved away 3 years ago, when the Atlanta heat started getting to much for her, causing her to have black outs, that's when her doctor informed her that she needed to move to a colder area. She had a sister in Detroit so she decided to move up north so she can stay close to her. Then she had that bad fall and broke her hip, and then soon after that she got sick. So Nene took it upon herself to go and take care of the woman who practically raised her. Her Nana was too proud to let Nene move in and take care of her, but she couldn't protest when she moved 3 blocks away. She was close far enough to let Nana keep her independence but close enough that if anything ever happened she could reach her at a moment's notice. Nene had all the necessities as a child and some things other kids could only wish for. She had a high circle of friends back in Atlanta, but they still cared for one another. Tyrone was always there for her, out of all the things she missed she missed him the most, and if she had stayed she was certain she would have married him. He was everything a girl could ask for, tall, dark chocolate skin tone, handsome and strong, promising career as a doctor. She was the envy of all her friends; they were so envious that one of them had to make him theirs. After catching them in the act it was all the influence she needed to leave and go to Detroit. Nene shook her head, thinking that was the past and she shouldn't dwell on that.

Nene pulled into her grandmother's driveway; it was a large house, even though it was just her. Four bedrooms and 2 baths. Nene's family came from money, and her nana wasn't ashamed to let people know it either. She always told her that there is nothing wrong with having money; just don't wave it over people every day, because those are the same people who turn on you when you are in trouble.

Nene opened the door and announced her presence.

"Knock, knock," Nene said looking around for her grandmother.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm in the kitchen." Nene heard her nana answer from the other room. Nene walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of grandmother standing at the island counter with a big mixing bowl in front of her.

"Hey, Nana what are you making?" Nene asked coming around the counter to give her a hug.

"Hey, sweetie," Nana said putting down the bowl and dusting off her hands wrapping her hands around the short woman. Nene's grandmother had the same build as Nene; some would say that she was a mirror image of her grandmother when she was younger. Nana has the same short height of 5'1, she wore glasses and kept her hair short that curled inward at her face, her upper body was of normal build, but her lower body was rather large and round, hinting that when she was younger that she had a very large bottom. "Well, I am just making my signature peanut butter chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, my favorite," Nene exclaimed as she pulled away from the other woman.

"Yes, I know that dear, I made them because I knew you would be coming over, but you cannot have any."

"What, why," Nene said with a sad look in her eye.

"Well, I should have said, you can't have any until you tell me about this date with a white boy that you got." Nana said looking at Nene over her glasses in a way only a grandmother could do.

"Well, there is not much to tell, he came over to apologize for his brother's behavior from when I first moved in, but he came over with no coat or jacket on, so of course I had to let him in." Nene said giving her grandmother a knowing look. "You know white people are always walking around with no clothes on."

"Yes, I do know. You know when we were in Atlanta it made sense that would wear fewer clothes than need be, because it was hot. But now here, when it's usually freezing cold, they still don't wear I any damn clothes I don't know how they are not sick constantly."

"Yeah, but anyway, he came into the house to warm up and then he just asked me out, and I said yes," Nene said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well. I know you said yes, but didn't you say he had another brother who is black, why don't you go out with him?"

"Well, Nana, I have met his girlfriend and she is very nice, but a little crazy, and I am no home wrecker. And besides he didn't ask me, Jack did."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, well honey I was just making sure you weren't giving up on black men, after, you know, Tyrone." Nana said looking at her shyly.

Nene's eyes snapped back at her, "Nana, why would I do that? Just because I had to leave him doesn't mean, I have given up on black men."

"Well, sweetie, some women do that, you know. I just don't want you to be living in the past."

"Nana, I'm just living my life like you told me to do. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Now, since I told about my white that I am dating, I get to eat some cookies." Nene said with a smile dipping a finger in the cookie dough, eating some.

"You are such a little girl; well the first batch should be done in a few minutes. So when is the date?"

"Friday," Nene answered leaning against the counter.

"Oh, so where is he taking you?"

"Well, he is not taking me anywhere, I invited him over to my house, and I'm cooking dinner for him."

"Well, that is new; you usually don't do that type of thing, with a guy you just met."

"Well, I have been his neighbor for about 3 months now, I feel rather comfortable being with him."

"Okay, well you never told me if you were going to give him any of your sugar." Nana said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nana" Nene exclaimed, slapping the older woman's arm playfully.

_**Friday**_

Jack stood in front of his mirror in his room, debating if he should wear the black sleeveless shirt and black pants with a chain coming out of one pocket. He knew they weren't going anywhere but still wanted to look good for her, but he didn't have many dress clothes.

"Hey, you little fairy, are you checking yourself out?" Bobby said leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut up man, I just want to look good for her." Jack said adjusting his shirt.

"Man you are just going to her house across the street." Angel commented going into his room lying down on the bed.

"She is a special girl, very classy; she is used to classier guys."

"Jackie, if she cared that you were a piece of crap then she wouldn't have said yes." Angel commented throwing a ball at his younger brother.

Jack dodge the ball and it smacked against the wall with a loud bang, causing some of his books to fall off his shelf, Jack eye balled Angel and went to pick up the fallen objects. Jack grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on trying to adjust it.

Bobby walked over and moved his brothers frustrated hands out of the way, "Jack, I know it's been a while since you have been out with a woman, but all you need to do is act like yourself, and you will be just fine. Now you need to get your pasty white ass over there and show here what you are made of." Bobby said giving him a quick slap on the cheek.

Jack smirked and thanked his brothers and headed downstairs, and out the door. He headed across the street, when he got to Nene's front door he took a deep breath and rang the door bell. He was fidgeting for so long that he didn't even notice that she had opened the door until she started giggling.

"You know, you shouldn't fidget like that, it show's that you are nervous." Narissa said leaning against the door frame, with a smile on her face.

Jack looked up and gasped at how beautiful she looked, she had on a black dress that hugged her torso and hips like a second skin. it hang loosly over her legs, it stopped just above her knee. It had a a very low cut and would be very revealing if it didn't had a white piece that came across the opening of the gown. He would love to see it without that piece there, looking at all that beautiful cleveage, he bet that it was just as chocolatey as the rest of her skin. Jack couldn't help himself when his mouth hang open.

"You should close your mouth, honey, flies might get in."

Jack shook his head, clearing it, "Oh, well, sorry, it's just that you look so beautiful."

"Why, thank you, Jack, please come in." Nene stepped to the side and allowed him to step by her. When Jack did he got a whif of her chanel perfume, it took all his will power not to slam her against the door and press his face into her neck and stay there all day.

"You look mighty fine yourself." Nene said once she closed the door, coming to take his jacket , taking in his black shirt and pants.

"No, I don't not with what you're used to." jack said with a downcast face.

"Nene walked up to him and grabbed his face, even in her heel's she only came up to his chin, she made him look at her. "Jack, I think you look very handsome tonight, if I was too concered about the way you were dressed I wouldn't have said yes to this dinner. You are fine just as you are, we are in my house not going to a 5 star resturant."

Jack smiled, "Okay, so what is for dinner?"

"Well I am glad you asked, we are having some chicken, greens, cornbread, and for dessert we are having peach cobler." Nene said proudly with a wink.

"Wow, that sounds delicious, is it ready?"

"Why yes it is just follow me to the dining room." Nene said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dining room and Jack was surprised at the feast that lay in front of him. He had forgotten for a second that she was from the south and in the south they ate.

"Yes, we do eat," Nene commented pointing to a seat for him to sit at, Jack hadn't realized he had said it out loud, and started bluishing. "Oh, don't do all that now. We like to eat in the south, I mean how do you think I got this way." Nene gave him a slow circle holding her hands at her sides, giving a view of her boody, especially her round ass.

"Yeah well I don't see anything wrong with you." Jack said giving a gulp at the sight in front of him.

"Well, I am glad, so lets say grace and dig in." Nene said sitting in her chair.

Later, after the best meal Jack had had since his mother died, he sat at her couch in the living room, his feet stretched out in front of him. Nene sat next to him curled on the couch she had taken off her shoes during dinner, she said it was unlady like of her but it was habit she had since she was a little girl, to take off her shoes. He didn't care he thought her pink colored toe were cute. He couldn't see them now because she had them placed underneath her.

"That, was magnificant meal, who taught you how to cook like that?"

"Oh, my grandma did, she taught me a lot of things when I was growing up, hell she is still teaching me now."

"Yeah, my mom was the same way, she took me in and didn't give up on me after all the mess I had been through."

"She sounds like a great lady, I wish I could have met her."

"Oh, she was,and she would have loved you, she was the best woman in the whole city, but she didn't put up with any crap."

"Neither does my Nana, sweet sweet woman, church going, and you could always go to her for a problem, but if you crossed her, you would get a tongue lashing of a lifetime."

Jack told Nene all about what happened to his mother and how he got shot, and all that had happened with victor sweet. She told him about her grandmother and about her life in Atlanta, she even told him about Tyrone. Jack got upset that any man would hurt the precious woman sitting in front of him. Jack told her about how he wanted to be a rock star and asked her if she listened to rock, she told him that the screetchy music didn't really appeal to her. They had talked for so long they didn't realize that it was midnight until her large antique grandfather clock rang.

"Oh, my goodness, it id getting late, you better run along home now sweetie." Nene said getting up.

"Oh, yeah that's right, I got rehearsals in the morning anyway." Jack stood up and stretched his big frame to its maximum height, causing Nene's eyes to widen at how big he really was. He followed her to the door and stood there when she opened it.

"Well I had a great time with you tonight, it was wonderful." Jack said looking down at her shining eyes.

"I did too, I hope we can do this again sometime." Nene said,a nd before she really realized what she was doing she pulled Jack's t-shirt closer to her, reeling him in and stepped on her tippy toes and pressed her lips againts his. Jack was surprised at first, but then he ws excited and started to participate in the kiss. He put on ehand on her chin lifting it to his,while he wrapped the other arm underneath her butt picking her up off the floor, causing Nene to gasp, so he wouldn't have to crane his neck. He shoved her againts the door, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, the peach taste of there dessert was still in her mouth making him want more. They stayed like that for a while , until Nene realized that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She pushed on his chest and Jack let her slide down his body, licking her lips to get those last few taste.

"Good night," Jack said huskily, with his deep voice vibrating through his body and going to hers.

"Good night, Jack," Nene panted slumped againts the door, watching walk towards his house.

"Wow," Nene said closing the door and slid all the way to the floor. "What would Nana think of me now?"

**TBC**

**I hoped you liked it, It is longer than the other ones but I got excited so I kept going. Read and Review please. Good bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting

**Hello everybody, since more people have been following this story, I am going to update sooner than expected. I know it was never said in the book, but Marissa was brought up in the church, so for her to let Jack get as far as he did is a very big step for her. And I know in the second chapter her grandma said that she didn't want Nene to go through what her mother went through, I am going to touch more on that. This is going to be a shorter chapter, just to show that Nene can take charge and that Jack doesn't just let Bobby walk all over him decided to add Sofie into this chapter because I only mentioned her once in the first chapter, and I decided what a perfect time to add back into the story than when there is a fight.**

Jack walked back to the house with a serious, humble look on his face. He had just shared the sexiest kiss he had ever had, with Nene. When he had gone over there for dinner, he didn't expect to like her so much. Or that he would end up with her against the door making out with her. Yeah, he had thought about it, but he didn't expect for it to happen. He also didn't expect to like it as much as he did.

Jack opened the door and almost ran into Bobby and Angel, who were standing at the door, both smirking.

"Why are you two standing there looking like two angry parents?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is? It is past midnight, and you are just now getting home." Angel said in his most commanding Navy voice.

"Dude, its only 12:30, and I was just across the street, we just lost track of time.

"And what were you two doing all night, young man." Bobby asked crossing his arms.

"We just talked, why are you on my back?" Jack pushed through two men and headed to the kitchen for a beer.

"Oh, calm down, Cracker Jack. We are just happy for you man. I have never seen you with a woman before." Bobby said starting to laugh.

"I'm not gay! How many times must I tell you that?" Jack said at a near shout.

"Well, obviously not any more, aster the kiss you shared with Narissa on the porch, it looked like you will never go back to men."

"You saw that," Jack asked, ignoring the men comment, blushing a little.

"Yeah we saw it; we couldn't let you go on a date with someone as fine as Narissa and not check on you to make sure you didn't mess it up." Angel commented sitting down next to Bobby at the table.

"Yeah, good job on that kiss too, it was very smooth. You're pretty strong to pick her up with one arm. I'm not saying she is fat, but her ass is huge, she is not like the reeds you usually go around with." Bobby stopped for a second, as if to think. "I wonder what she sees in you, I might take a run at her."

"She is not like that to bounce back and forth between guys, Bobby." Jack said getting angry at his brother's suggestion.

"How do you know? She has never had me before, and who says she will bounce back to you once I'm done."

"Don't talk about her like she is a piece of meat!" Jack stood up and shouted at Bobby. Bobby stood up at Jack's defensive tone.

"You need to calm down with all that, boy, you think you can-" Bobby yelled back before he was interrupted.

"Bobby! Angel! Leave Jackie alone if he wants to date somebody who are you to get in the middle of it." The men turned to look at the doorway to see Sofie standing, wearing a bathrobe, holding it together with her hands. "Ay, dios mio," Sofie finished her rant in Spanish. Angel stood up and went to Sofie, which caused her wrath to switch to him.

"Sofie, baby, calm down and go back to bed." Angel shouted.

"Angel, why do you talk to him like that? Leave him alone, why are up at this time anyway. Come back to bed right now." Sofie yelled back.

"Will you take Loco Ono upstairs, please?" Bobby said.

"Fuck you, Bobby; this is why you don't have a lady. And you wonder what Nene sees's in Jack, he isn't an asshole." Sofie said waving her arm at Jack, who had went around her and started to head upstairs.

"Whatever, women love me. She probably wants' him to do her nails, you women like to hang around fags." Bobby said laughing.

Jack couldn't take it anymore he ran down the stairs, pushed Angel out of his way and punched Bobby in the face, sending him over the table, causing it to fall over and crashed into the floor. Jack went and stood over Bobby and started landing punches on Bobby's chin. Jack Paused for a second giving Bobby a chance to land a kick to the stomach, sending Jack to fly into the refrigerator with a crash. Sofie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody stopped, at the noise, Angel got in between his two brothers.

"Jack, you need to calm down, man." Angel had Jack up against the refrigerator.

"He was talking about Nene, he has no right disrespecting her like that, he don't even know her." Jack yelled, breaking out of Angel's grip for a second getting around him, before Angel had wrapped his arms around him to hold him back again.

"No, let 'em go Angel, he wants to protect his lady let him. He thinks she is worth fighting his brother." Bobby finally said something, his face bumpy and bruised with his lip bleeding.

Jack was about to take another swing at Bobby, when they heard banging on the front door they all paused.

"Sofie, go open the door, baby," Angel said to Sofie.

Sofie ran out the room to the front door, the guy's heard her gasp when she opened the door.

"Nene, what are you doing here?" Sofie asked as she led her to the kitchen.

"What am I doing here? I heard you scream, is everything okay?" Nene asked, looking at the scene in front of her, Bobby's bleeding face, Angel holding back a furious Jack. "What is going on here?"

Jack wrestled himself out of Angel's grip and walked up to Nene taking her hands into his. "I am sorry we woke disturbed you, we were just fighting."

"Oh, I can see that. What could Bobby say or do to you that would have you so angry?" Nene asked, running her thumb across Jack's bruised and bloody knuckles.

"He... said something disrespectful..." Jack said not wanting to tell her that Bobby and Jack were fighting about her.

"And that's a reason to fight? What is fighting going to solve, that is your brother, why would you put your relationship in jeopardy like that." Nene said looking between Bobby and Jack.

"Look, Narissa, you need to relax..." Bobby started before Narissa snapped at him.

"Bobby, I have nothing to relax about, you guy's woke me up at 1 in the morning with your fighting and bickering, over some an insult, how child like. Now you and Jack are going to apologize to each other right now!" Nene was standing with her hands on her hips with Sofie right behind her in the same position. Jack just realized that Nene only had on a small black night gown that stopped mid-thigh her black robe hang open. She only had time to put on some boots.

"All you two ever do is fight, it gets on my nerves, all the yelling and screaming, and how you pick on Jackie." Sofie added.

Bobby and Jack looked at each other then back at the two women that were determined to see the two men apologize. Jack decided to be the one to make the first move and walked to Bobby.

"Bobby, I'm sorry I hit you, I got a little upset." Jack said reaching his hand out for Bobby's.

"It's okay, man, I'm sorry I said what I said, I would have hit me too." Bobby said, grabbing Jack's hand pulling him into a hug.

Nene smiled at the brothers apology, when they pulled apart she turned to Sofie and said, "Sofie how do you live with that?"

"I try to ignore it but with these assholes I can't keep my composure, I'm glad you came over." Sofie said rolling her eyes at the two men.

"Well, it's late and I think we should all go to bed," Angel added grabbing Sofie and pulling her towards the steps, "Good night, Nene."

"Good night, Angel, Sofie." Nene waved at them.

"Well, I'm gonna take Nene home, Bobby." Jack said stepping next to Nene.

"That's okay, Jack, I only live next door, I'll be okay." Nene assured him.

"I would feel better if I took you home."

"Okay," Nene said with a smile. "Good night, Bobby."

"See you later, Bobby." Jack said pulling on his Jacket taking Nene outside.

"I want to apologize again; I never wanted you to see me like that." Jack said holding her hand as they crossed the street.

"It's okay; I'm just not that big on fighting, especially when it's a family member."

"Well, we fight all the time, I usually ignore what they say, but that time I wasn't having it. But it's over, now, and looks at you, you talked about me being out side with no coat on." Jack said with a smile at her undress.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Change into my winter wardrobe, I heard Sofie scream, I thought she might be in trouble." Nene said laughing as she made her way up the stairs to her door.

"Well, the next time I'm in trouble I know who I am going to call on." Jack said with a smile.

"Well, honey, it is 1 in the morning, and I am tired, so good night." Nene leaned in and gave Jack a kiss, and turned around and went in to the house.

**TBC**

**That's it, I know the ending was a little rushed but I wanted to get on with it, please review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blizzard

**Hello, guys I am back with another addition to Dirty South. I just love this story; it makes me happy I don't know why. Now this chapter came to me one day when I was snuggling on my bed. It was brilliant or at least I thought so and if you don't just humor me, I thought it was such a cute way of getting them to the next level without just rushing it. So on with the story.**

** ~Blizzard~**

Jack looked over the magazine he was reading, enjoying the smells that were dancing through the house, his stomach grumbled at the food he was looking forward to. Since their first date he had spent every day with her, they had dinner together every night. Nene made delicious food, they say cooking in the south is the best in the world, and Nene was proof of that. Every time he came to Nene's house there was a new smell of dessert the was in the air, this time it was peach cobbler, what was it with her and peaches. Nene came in just at that time, carrying two plates of deliciousness.

"They came out just right," Nene said as she came in the room, holding two plates. One of the plates held an average size piece of cobbler while the other had a very large piece that took up most of the plate. That one was obviously for Jack.

"Nene can I ask you a question?" Jack said putting the magazine down on the coffee table in front of him, to take the two plates from her.

"Yes, you _may_, Jack," Nene said with a smirk, having to yet again correct him.

"What is it with you and peaches? I mean I love your cooking and desserts you make but why do you favor peaches so much?"

"What's wrong with peaches?" Nene said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Jack took hold of Nene's arm directing her to the couch to sit down next to him. "I just mean that you like to make pastries and desserts and just sweets period with peaches in them."

"I do not; I have a very diverse menu of food that I make." Nene

"Yeah whenever you make dinner and stuff like that you make all kinds of food, from Mexican, Italian, German, southern, hell I think you even made Chinese once, but every time you make dessert or a snack or something, which are all very delicious I might add, but you always manage to add peaches to it."

"Name a time when I do that, I do not add peaches to all my dishes."

"Oh, yeah," Jack looked over at Nene a raised eyebrow at the challenge. "Last night you made peach pie. The night before last it was peach short cake, before then peach custard. In fact you once made blueberry and peach muffins. Not to mention-"

"Okay, I get it," Nene interrupted Jack with a smirk, "If you are getting tired of peaches I can make a different dessert, they aren't the only things I can make."

"It's not that I was just wanted to know why you liked peaches so much." Jack said around a mouth full of peach cobbler.

"Well, um, I don't know it is just an Atlanta thing. We just always have peaches with one of our meals, and they are my favorite fruit." Nene said trying not to laugh at Jack with his mouth full of cobbler.

"What's so funny?"

"Honey, please don't talk with your mouth full." Nene reached her hand out to wipe some of the crumbs from Jacks mouth.

"Oh, thanks," Jack said after he swallowed his large piece of cobbler. There was a soft knock on the door just then, but it went unnoticed by the couple on the couch.

"Did you finish you whole piece already?" Nene said in shock as she looked at the plate that once held his piece.

"Yup," Jack said cheekily. I was really hungry."

"Boy, you're always hungry. Doesn't Sofia or anybody over there feed you?"

"Yeah, but there food isn't as goo-," Jack was interrupted by more knocking only this time it sounded like someone was pounding their fist on the door. The knocking made Jack and Nene both turn around toward the door.

"Who the hell is banging on my door like that?" Nene snapped standing up getting ready to let whoever was knocking on her door a piece of her mind.

"Wait, I'll get it," Jack placed his hand on her shoulder bringing her back down onto the couch, remembering the time she came over to his house with all her female rage.

Jack got off the couch and walked over to the door and pulled it open, to see a tall black man in designer clothes and dress shoes, holding a bouquet of roses, that in this weather was sure to die quickly.

"Well it's about time you answered the door," the man said as he pushed his way past Jack into the house, taking off his coat and pushing it into Jack's hands. "What were you doing sleeping on the job?"

"Excuse me who the hell are you?" Jack looked the smooth talker up and down, dropping the coat in his hands to the floor.

"_Excuse me? _But who are you talking to me like that. And don't drop my coat like that, it cost $400, boy. More than you probably make in a month. Never mind, where is Narissa?"

"I don't who you are talking to but you need to," Jack started, before being rudely interrupted by the man again.

"Whatever, I will find her myself."

"Jack, who the hell was knocking on my door like the damn police," Nene came around the corner only stop abruptly at the man she saw in front of her.

"Tyrone," Nene said softly.

"Narissa, honey, I have been looking all over here for you. It's a good thing I found you when I did. What are you doing up here in this godforsaken place?" Tyrone walked over to a still shocked Nene, trying to lean in and kiss her cheek.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nene finally snapped out of her shock and pushed the well dressed gentlemen away from her.

"Darling, what are you talking about," a shocked Tyrone asked.

"You know what I am talking about. What are you doing here in my house in my life? I thought that when I left your ass in Atlanta I made it very clear to you that I didn't want to see you again."

"Now you know you were just mad and your feelings got the best of you."

"No, do not put your hands on me. I want you out of my house. Now." Nene pushed Tyron in the head by the tip of her fingers.

"Now, darling can we talk somewhere else, and not in front of the help." Tyrone pointed his thumb over to Jack.

"'The help?'" Jack said finally coming over and stepping in between Nene and Tyrone. "I ain't nobody's help round here, and I'm pretty sure that she asked you to leave, and I suggest you do so, now." Jack looked down at the man, his height giving him a great advantage.

"Look, here, white boy, this isn't any of your damn business now I suggest you get the help up my face!"

Jack pushed the man back with a great shove, sending the man to the floor. Jack was about to jump on the man when he felt Nene grab his arm holding him in place.

"No, Jack, please just let him go he is not worth it," Nene said looking up into his eyes.

Tyrone looked at the couple and pulled himself together and walked over to the door. "Fine you haven't seen the last of me, I was going to take you home where it's warm, but since you want to be so strong willed and independent, I will let you play your little game. I think I need to teach you a little lesson."

"What do you mean 'teach me a lesson?'" Nene said from behind Jack's arm.

"Naw, forget that, you need to step brother, that's what you need to do." Jack raised his arm to point to the door.

"Narissa, I don't what you pay this man, but if it is more than a penny, you are being robbed." Tyrone smirked as he looked Jack over and headed toward the door. "There is a big blizzard heading this way, so I think you will like staying in the cold, have fun you two."

Tyrone walked out the door, before sending a winking to Nene, slamming the door.

"What is he talking about, a blizzard?"Nene asked coming around to look at Jack with concern.

"I don't know, and right now I really don't care. All I want know is who that was walking all up in the house like he pays the bills." Jack folded his arms across his chest and looked down at Nene with lowered eyebrows.

"That was no one; I just want to know about that blizzard he was talking about. Maybe the weather channel has something on it." Nene ignored his question and walked around Jack and headed toward the living room, with Jack in tow.

"Why won't you tell me who that was?" Jack said behind Nene as she continued to ignore him while turning up the TV trying to hear the news.

_**Well, Frank, as you can see in the northern part of Detroit, is about to get hit by this major blizzard.**_

**So, David, how long can we expect to have this blizzard in the area?**

_**Well, the blizzard will only last for a day or so, but we are expecting about 15 feet of snow. So I hope all of you have all your supplies ready, because this is going to be a rough ride.**_

**Okay, thanks a lot, David; we will be right back with sports on the 7 o' clock news. I am Frank Danfurth.**

"Oh, my God, he wasn't kidding, what am I going to do?" Nene turned off the TV and sat down in a slump on the couch.

"It'll be okay, we have blizzards all the time you will be just fine."

"Really," Nene looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, of course-," just then all the power went out in the house even the street lights went out.

"Oh, my God, the power went out. What am I going to do? Oh my God what about Nana, she is all alone over there in that great big house with no one to look after in the storm." Nene said quickly starting to pace around the room.

"Nene, calm down," Jack grabbed Nene by the arms holding her steady. "Look at me, your grandma is a grown woman she can take care of herself."

"Yeah but Jack she is old and she shouldn't be alone and I have no way contacting her… wait I can call her on the cell phone." Nene rushed over to the coffee table for her blackberry, and started pressing buttons. "I gave it to her for Christmas last year after she moved."

"Well, see its fine," Jack said to a still panicking Nene.

"It is not okay, she still hasn't answered the phone." Nene snapped back at him. "Come on, pick up the phone." And just as she asked Nana answered the phone.

"Hello," Nana answered.

"Oh, Nana, are you okay?"

"Why of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Nana asked confused.

"There is a big blizzard that is hitting Detroit, and it knocked all the power on the street."

"Oh, honey, I am alright, I have that big propane tank and it was just refilled yesterday. So my power is all fine."

"Oh, well do you want me to come over and keep you company/" Nene said relieved that her grandmother was okay.

"Oh, no, I don't want you driving out here in the cold and ice; you stay just where you are. But speaking of company, who is with you, I don't want you alone in that house with no power."

"No it's okay Jack is here right now, and I can light the fire place."

"Okay, you get that fire place lit and stay warm."

"Okay, bye, Nana."

"Bye, baby," Nana said quickly before hanging up. Nene took the phone away from her ear and set it on the table. After taking a slow and deep breath, she finally looked up into Jack's concerned face.

"Well, is your grandma going to be okay," Jack asked slowly.

"Yes, she said that her propane tank was filled just yesterday so that she has power, I think she will make it through the storm just fine."

"Well, that's good, you said you were going to light the fire place, where do you keep your wood?"

"Jack you don't have to do that," Nene started.

"I want to though, just tell me where your fire wood is."

"It's at the bottom of the stairs in the basement."

"See now that wasn't so hard was it," Jack asked before he winked at her and went towards the basement to fetch the fire wood.

Nene had wanted to help him bring some of them up, but Jack wouldn't let her. Now normally when someone was doing work for her she would go and make them a drink, and Nene was about half way to kitchen to fetch Jack some hot cocoa, for when he was done, when she remembered that there was no power.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Nene went upstairs to her bedroom, to change into her pajamas. She put on deep blue sleeping pants with smiling snowmen all over them and then put on a long sleeve blue sweater, and then she put on some huge fuzzy slippers shaped like SpongeBob. The kind that swallowed your whole foot up until the ankle, and when you walked it felt like you were walking on marshmallows. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she went downstairs.

Jack had finished carrying all the fire wood up from the basement, started a fire already. When he heard Nene coming down the stairs he looked up to see the most adorable look ever on a woman.

"I see you got the fire started, thank you." Nene said as she came into the room.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Jack said still a little dazed at what he saw in front of him."You had a lot of fire wood it should last you all week if you wanted to."

"Well I guess I wanted to be prepared if this ever happened."

"Yeah, if you don't mind me saying you look adorable."

"Oh, Jack," Nene said a little flustered at the fact that she let herself get comfortable when Jack was still here. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so underdressed…"

"No, its okay I like it on you, it looks cute especially the SpongeBob."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome, uh, so I guess I need to be heading back home before Bobby sends the whole house after me."

"Uh, wait don't go yet," Nene said quickly, grabbing his arm when he headed to the door.

"What would we do, the power is out and it's gonna get really cold soon, so I would suggest you just go to bed, that's how I do it, I just sleep the cold off. "

"Um, listen Jack I have never been through anything like this, and I really don't want to be alone will you just stay with me, tonight, please?"

Jack looked down at the frightened woman, who is usually is so formal and strong he saw twice her walls break.

"Okay, Nene, I will stay with you."

Jack would like to have said because she hit him with the soft voice, that's why he stayed. But he would take any chance to spend the night with her. Hell, she could have been cussing him and his mama and he would have stayed with her tonight.

"Oh, thank you, Jack, I mean I can't really believe I asked you that, but I'm not used to the cold like you are." Nene said relived that Jack had decided to stay with her.

"Okay, well since there is no power and it's getting super cold in here, let's just stay near the fire tonight, we can make a cot on the floor" Nene got up heading towards the closet under the stair case, pulling out a long thick baby blue quilt, with stars all over it, and matching pillow, that was the size of a great Dane.

"Oh, no we don't have to do that, I can get, some blankets and we can push the couch in front of the fire place."

"Oh, well we are still going to need it," Nene said cheerfully."

Jack walked over to the coffee table and started to push it out of the way.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Nene rushed over after setting the blankets down on the couch.

"Naw, it's alright, I got it." Jack smiled at her, after pushing the table out of the way. "Just sit there and look gorgeous."

"I can't sit on it, if you're about to move it, sugar."

"Sure you can, I'll give you a ride," Jack smiled cheekily waiting for her to sit down. Nene rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, remembering to tuck in her feet under her.

"Ready, here we go, whee," Jack said as he started to run while pushing the couch sliding it so that the seat of the couch was facing the fire place, it was about 3 feet away.

"Now wasn't it that fun," Jack said as he plopped down next to Nene, placing his arms on the back of the couch.

"Yes, that actually was very fun," Nene said with a giggle.

Jack looked at Nene's face, admiring her smile, he loved seeing her smile, it was such a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, you have a beautiful smile too," Nene said with a smirk.

"Did I say that out loud?".

"Yes, you did."

"Oh," Jack starting blushing furiously.

"You're so cute when you blush," Nene leaned over to kiss Jack gently on the lips, only to have Jack cup the back of her head with his hand, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Nene put her hand on Jack's chest pushing him away slightly. "I think it's time for bed, Jack."

Jack sighed and nodded his head, grabbing the pillow and bring it to the head rest, Jack kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the couch, it amazingly being long enough for him. Nene stood up next to the couch as he spread the quilt over his body.

"Will you join me," Jack said grinning as he held up an edge for her to slide in.

"Yes I think I shall," Nene said grinning back as she slid in next to him, Jack stopped her before she slid her feet in.

"You want to take off your SpongeBob's? I know they are comfy, but they got to come off."

"Fine, but don't make fun of my feet," Nene warned pointing her finger in his face before taking of her house shoes.

"Wow you feet are really small."

"Shut up."

"No really they are so adorable I think they would fit into one of my hands."

"Shut up, and leave my feet alone," Nene said before laying down in front of Jack, resting her bottom in his lap. Jack snaked his arm around her middle bringing her closer and snuggling into her.

"Good night Jack, "Nene said around a yawn.

"Good night Nene."

Before Jack drifted to sleep his last thoughts were, 'Boy, if the guys could see me now…"

**TBC**

**I hoped you liked it the next chapter will have the after math of all that happened in this chapter. If you want any recipe's for some of the peach desserts mentioned in the chapter go to the link below**

.com/food-in-providence/peach-dessert-recipes


	6. Chapter 6: Confronting the Past

**Hello everybody, wow it has been so long since I updated this story, though I am a big girl enough to say that this is not one of my most popular, but it is my favorite and I think I do really well on it and you don't have to see the movie to read it. But anywhoser lets start the story.**

Jack thought he was dreaming, he felt a soft lush pillow pressing against his lap, he doesn't remember having one on his bed, it didn't matter he just held it tighter and cuddled into it.

** "**Jack, honey, I like you too, but if you keep squeezing me like this then there will be nothing left of me."

Jack woke up completely and realized that the pillow he had been hugging on was in fact Narissa's ass, it took Jack a moment to remember that he had spent the night here because the giant blizzard that came the night before.

"Oh I am sorry, Nene, I didn't mean to squeeze you, but you are just so comfortable. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I slept fine," Nene said looking up over her shoulder at Jacks face, still looking sleepy and his hair was rumpled as well. "Because you were here."

Jack leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips enjoying the feeling of her thick lips on his.

"Jack, do you have a bad past," Nene asked when they pulled away.

"Why do you ask," Jack tensed.

"Don't get defensive on me honey, but you were talking in your sleep some and you said some words that sounded a little disturbing like you were reliving something."

"I was orphan Nene and before I came to live with my mother I had gone through some pretty life shattering things, I have been beat and cursed and even touched when I was a child that will permanently mess me up, but I made it through and I will be alright."

"I have heard of some of the horror that goes on in those foster homes but I never thought I would meet somebody who had actually gone through something like that. And I think you are perfectly fine the way you are."

"Oh you are just saying that," Jack said smiling.

"No, you have shown me no matter what a person goes through they can make it and be alright."

"Well since we are on the subject of secrets and since I told you my secret you need to tell me yours."

"What secret are you talking about?" Nene said looking around.

"Do not play dumb, that man who came to the door, Tyrone? Who was he?"

"Jack let's not get into that," Nene said trying to get up only to be stopped by Jack tightening his arms around her body so she couldn't get up. "I am not letting you go until you tell me."

"Jack, I don't want to bore with the details and it is not important," Nene said as she squirmed trying to get out of the cage of his arms.

"There is nothing boring about your life, now tell who he was."

"Fine! Fine, Tyrone is a man that I knew back in Atlanta."

"Just a man?"

"Okay maybe more than just a man, he was my boyfriend, I dated him for 5 years. He was a great man, he took me to places for vacation, and listened to me and just generally cared for me."

"Well if he was that great why did you break and kick him out of your house last night?"

"We were celebrating our fifth anniversary together, I had gotten him this basketball that was signed by Joe Johnson his favorite player ever. I went by his house like we had planned 7:30 sharp, and when I walked into the living room there they were, the love of my life and my best friend for over 13 years going at it on the floor like they were in the _movies_."

"And what did you do? You don't seem like the type of girl who would just run off crying."

"Oh, no, my grandmother taught me to never back down from somebody who has the nerve to purposefully spit in your face and that was the ultimate spit in the face, I went over to them and asked what the hell was going on."

"That is the second time I have heard you say that in the last 24 hours."

"Do you want to hear the rest he of the story or talk about my choice of vocabulary?"

"Oh, well excuse me please continue."

"Anyway, Tyrone rolled over and didn't even looked surprised, he had planned for me to see this."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I wasn't having sex with him," Nene said looking over to Jack who was looking very confused. "I don't share my goodies with just anybody."

"But you were together for 5 years I would think he would be worthy of your anointing."

"No he wasn't and I am glad I didn't because look what he did. He told me he cheated on me to teach me a lesson for not sleeping with him and for the future to make sure I give it to him on a regular bases or he will embarrass me more than he did."

"Why would your friend go along with that?"

"Because like I said he was a good man, put on a good show, you can take him out in public and when you got money it make people do some strange things."

"I wouldn't know," Jack mumbled.

"Oh, Jack money is not important to me." Feeling bad the she had brought up money and how much she had and how little he did and wanting to change the subject Nene looked up and noticed the light came back on. "Oh Jack look the light is on that means the power is back, why don't I make you some breakfast."

"Alright, and what do you have in mind?" Jack looked up at Nene, who had popped up off the couch as soon as his arms slacked up.

"Some steak house bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, orange juice and some blueberry muffins," Nene answered happily, she loved cooking, especially for someone else.

"That sounds delicious blueberry is my favorite."

"Me too," Nene replied smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen her have, gosh she had a beautiful smile. "Hey Nene, quick question." Jack stopped her before going into the kitchen.

"Yes, Jack," Nene asked wanting to get into her kitchen."

"Whatever happened to that basket ball."

"Oh, I threw it on his chest and popped it with a pen I had in my purse." Nene said, still cheery for some reason, walking into the kitchen.

Jack leaned back onto the couch with his arms behind his head thinking, 'yeah she is a feisty one."

**TBC**

**So what did you think, I think I rushed it a little bit but it is done with, so review and tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Nana

**Hello, everybody, thank you to all those who reviewed and are following the story. Today I am going to jump right in to it, and start the story.**

"Jack, why are you so nervous about meeting my nana?"

Nene and Jack were driving over to Nene's grandmother's house, after the storm Nene decided that Jack and herself were growing very close and needed to meet her Nana for approval in a way. When she asked him he was all for it but now he was fidgety and nervous.

"I am not nervous, Nene," Jack answered.

"Darling, if you are not nervous, then why are you wringing your hands so hard that your knuckles are whiter than usual?"

"Okay, so I'm a little nervous."

"But why," Nene looked at Jack across the seat, They had pulled up in front of Nana's house now Nene was just waiting for Jack to answer her.

"It's just that, most people don't like me especially not a rich aristocrat from the south. What if I am not good enough for her and what if my color bothers her, you are the first black woman I have ever dated, you know."

"And you are the first white man I have dated, my Nana already knows that you are white. Besides my nana isn't racist person she doesn't care if you have money or not. And besides you are dating me not her, so If she doesn't like it she will get over it." Nene said with a big smile, she leaned over and kissed Jack on the lips quickly before getting out of the car to head towards the door.

Jack soon followed behind her in a daze amazed that she had said that about her nana, from the way she spoke about her the woman could do no wrong. Jack stood behind Nene as she waited for her nana to answer the door. When the door swung open Nene squealed and hugged the women tightly.

"Hello, Nana, how are you?"

"I'm impatient, I was waiting for 5 minutes for you to get out of that car, and finish making out."

At the comment Jack blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Oh, Nana you know we were not making out, now are you going to invite us in or let us freeze to death out here."

'Oh, stop being so dramatic and come on in here girl." After rushing the couple inside of the house and taking their coats she ushered them into the kitchen to sit on the stools next to the large island. "Now honey are you going to properly introduce us."

"Well grandma this is Jack Mercer, Jack this is my Nana, Janine Jenkins." Jack reached out and shook the older woman's hand. He could tell they were related, Janine looked like Nene 35 years in the future.

"Oh thank the Lord, he doesn't kiss hands trying to impress, I hate when men do that." Janine smiled and grabbed Jacks cheek's between her hands making him smile. "Besides I don't need you lips on me after you have been kissing my granddaughter."

Jack blushed again largely embarrassed that she had brought that up again.

"Well, Mrs. Jenkins.. I would never…You know… I mean," Jack stuttered only to be interrupted.

"Oh, child hush I am just choking I know what happens between a man and a woman, I have five children."

**TBC**

**I know super short but I needed to get this out of the way before going deep into the next part of the story. So review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8: Blessing in Disguise

**Hello everybody yes it has been a long time since I have updated a story especially for this one in particular. I have been just so busy with life and school, I was going through this story and I found out that I really liked it and also that it could have used more improvement or at least some proof reading. However I am back and ready to please, I decided this would be the story I updated first because I watched four brothers the other day and remembered fine Garrett Hedlund is, whoo! Any-who, I hope for some good feedback and I hope this is a good chapter as it is in my mind, forgive me if I am little rusty, but on with the story!**

Nene could not believe how well Jack and her grandmother were getting along. She didn't think that her Nana would be anything but courteous and hospitable but they were laughing and joking she even got Jack to agree to come over and see her more often even if he wasn't there with Nene.

"So Jack, Nene tells me that your mother died a year or so back," Nana switching the conversation over to a more serious tone.

"Nana, that is a very personal question, we don't want to scare him off now do we?" Nene said, half teasing and half genuinely concerned about Jack's feelings toward the incident.

"That's okay, Nene, I feel comfortable telling her." Jack went into the horrible story of losing his mother and being severely injured in the process.

"I am so sorry Jack, losing a family member is never easy especially a parent who was as great as everyone talked about." Mrs. Jenkins said in a soft voice, rubbing Jack's hand comfortingly. "But it's actually a blessing in disguise."

"How is it a blessing, Nana?" Nene finally saying something after Jack's purging of his soul to her grandmother.

"Well if his mother had not died, he may not have reunited brothers, you had said it was a couple of years since you had seen them all. And if it had not been for your brother Bobby's anger and determination that Mr. Sweet would still terrorizing all of Detroit. Now the details may not be pretty but it is still a blessing, I know a blessing when I see one."

"I never thought of it that way."

"And you wonder why I love this woman so much." Nene said hugging Jack quickly before looking at the clock on the wall. "Well we have been here for a couple hours why don't Jack and I leave so you can have a rest."

"Honey a rest but you are right about leaving I actually have some company coming over and I need to prepare." Mrs. Jenkins stood up leading them to the door.

"What kind of company Nana?" Nene asked with a curious smile.

"None you need to worry your pretty little head about, missy now you and your boyfriend can head on home."

"Nana…" Narissa said blushingly, because though her and Jack had been seeing one another for a couple months now it had only been a few weeks since the blizzard and neither one of them had spoken about being official or exclusive.

"Oh Nene, grow up now Jack," Mrs. Jenkins said taking the car keys out of Nene's hands and placing them into his and fixing him with her biggest southern smile that Nene had inherited. "Would you ever so kindly take my granddaughter home safely and make sure she has some fun?"

"Ma'am I would be delighted to," Jack said bowing at the waste slightly making the older woman laugh.

"Well, I will call you tomorrow and check on you, I love you," Nene said as Jack ushered out of the door.

Jack had placed Nene into the passenger seat and drove off to head to her house.

"That woman is something else, I like her a lot."

"Yes, she is wonderful isn't she?"

"Yes, and so are you," Jack said looking at her seriously for a time before returning his eyes to the road. Three minutes later he had pulled up to her house, after getting out and walking her up to the door placing the key in the knob only to find it open.

"You left this unlocked Nene that isn't safe especially in this neighborhood," Jack said chiding her slightly.

"What are you talking about I would never do anything like this I am not a child," Nene said confused pushing Jack to the side and entering her house only to stop short at the catastrophe that lied before her. Her house was completely destroyed, mirrors were smashed, all the stuffing from her couches were torn out and that was just the beginning. Nene was about to step forward into the house but Jack stopped her.

"Wait they could still be here, you stay here I am going to go look around," Jack said placing Nene against the door frame afraid of her crumpling from the shock as he pulled out the switch blade he kept in his back pocket quickly making Nene jump slightly. "Sorry."

As Jack disappeared around the corner Nene chanted in her head that it was only her house she had stock and enough boutiques in Atlanta to buy a dozen more just like it and better, but she couldn't help feel her heart break in half. Her home meant a lot to her this was her place of sanctuary though she had not been living here for a full year it meant the world to her. When she had seen the pretty powder blue house she knew she had to have it, though the neighborhood is less than desirable. She made sure that everything she loved was in this house and someone had the nerve to destroy it.

Jack had searched through the basement, upstairs, and all the rooms He was fuming that someone had the nerve to destroy is woman's house to hurt anything so beautiful as Nene was a sin, and when he got the kitchen he really felt sick, everything was destroyed her fridge was laying on its side and drawers were pulled out and the silverware was thrown all over the place some of it bent. He knew that Nene would be destroyed if she saw the kitchen, this was her favorite room she spent hours in it, the majority of the time when Jack came over that is where she was, cooking something, Nene always said that the kitchen is where the heart of the house and family was. Jack noticed that the stove was on and a large boiling pot of water was over flowing. Jack turned off the stove and took the lid off of the pot and noticed that something was inside it was all of her photographs, they were warped and melted but he knew what they were.

"I cannot let her see this," Jack mumbled quietly.

"Oh my lord," Nene gasped from behind Jack. He turned to see tears streaming down her face as she looked at her kitchen and the photos being boiled. Jack immediately ran over to her and wrapped her into his arms pushing her face into his chest.

"Nene, I told you to wait by the door, you could have gotten hurt," Jack scolded her, but held her all the same.

"How could someone do this to me, who could do this to me?" Nene's voice said muffled in his jacket, between sobs.

"I think I have an idea, but right now we are going to get you out of this house." Jack said leading the woman still in his arms out of the ram shackled house and across the street to his.

"Bobby, Angel, Sofie, somebody!"

"Jack, why are you screaming?" It was Sofie, she came running down the stairs at the commotion.

"Where are my brothers?"

"Angel went to work and Bobby said he would be at the bar hanging with his boys, and they should be home any minute I just got home 20 minutes ago. Ay dios mio, wha happen to Nene."

"Somebody destroyed her house," just as Jack said that, Angel and Bobby walked in laughing and joking.

"Hey fairy I thought you were with your girl," Bobby asked, but once he saw Nene's tear stained face he sobered up immediately. "What happened?"

"Sofie, why don't you take Nene upstairs to my room and let her rest," Jack asked reluctantly letting go of the woman into the others.

"Come on mami, why don't we run you a hot bath and get you some tea, hmm?" Sofie sad soothingly taking Nene up the stairs.

"Man, what happened," Angel asked.

"We came home and her house was destroyed everything was broken, he even boiled her pictures."

"'He' you acting like you already know who this is," Bobby said looking at his younger brother.

"I do, it is her ex-boyfriend from Atlanta, I met him a couple of weeks ago, the day of that big blizzard. He is an arrogant jack ass, he said to her that she would pay I guess that is what he meant."

"Well this is easy we go find that, shit eater and make him pay," Bobby said slamming is fist into his palm in a suggestive way.

"No, Bobby that is unnecessary, I can handle this," Nene said as she came down the stairs, Sofie rushing after her.

"Baby, I thought you were gonna take care of her," Angel asked.

"She said she had something important to tell Jack."

"I appreciate all of you for feeling this way and wanting to protect me, but it was just a house and I am a big girl, I can easily stay in a hotel for a little while until I can have my house fixed or at least find a new one."

"You must be crazy if you think I am going to let you be by yourself, you are staying right here with us where I can watch you." Jack said looking at the woman like she was crazy.

"Jack-"

"No, this nonnegotiable," Jack said, before turning to his brothers. "It's getting late why don't we pick up on this tomorrow, Sofie are you going to start dinner soon?"

"Yes, I will get started on that now," Sofie for once not putting up a fight being as she never saw Jack so in charge before.

Dinner went by better than they had thought, Nene was all smiles and even helped Sofie in the kitchen she made sure nobody was down and always had a smile but they knew, especially Jack that it was all a front. After dinner ended everyone decided that it would be best to go to bed and went their separate ways.

"Well, Jack if you have any extra blankets I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch," Nene said nervously wringing her hands.

"Nene, we have slept together before let's not get new just because we are at my house, you are sleeping with me in my bed where I can hold you," Jack grabbed her hand and led her to his room where he suddenly felt embarrassed. His room was still as bad as it was when he was a teenager, trashy and with clothes everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess and all I- uh," Jack stuttered.

"Jack it is okay, I am not your mother I am not going to scold you about having a messy room."

"You have no problem scolding me about everything else," jack said teasingly while placing his forehead against hers while they shared a quiet laugh. "So what do you want to sleep in I got sweats and shirts here."

"I wouldn't mind sleeping in some shorts if you have them."

"I never pegged you for the type to where shorts all the time."

"I know I just always like sleeping in shorts it makes snuggling up much more fun," Nene said blushing slightly, Jack blushed as well. Jack gave her a pair of basketball shorts from his high school days and a t-shirt for her to change. When she came back from bathroom he had already stripped down to his boxers and was in the bed, scrolling through his phone looking at emails, when he saw he put the phone down immediately. No matter how many times he saw her she always looked good and took his breath away, being rounder than his lanky form she filled the shorts and shirt perfectly, her butt was cupped lovingly in the shorts. 'I would love to peel those clothes off and see the prize inside,' Jack thought as his dick rose to the occasion. 'Down boy' he thought.

"Well you can't sleep standing over there," Jack lifted the sheets and patted his bed, making her think of the first time they had fallen asleep like this. Nene crawled into Jack's bed turning off the lamp and let him wrap his arms around her making her feel safe and warm. Everything was quiet for a while before Jack spoke up.

"You know I am starting to understand your Nana's blessing in disguise techniques."

"Why do you say that?" Nene said.

"If this hadn't happened you wouldn't be here in my arms, in my bed, and that is one hell of a blessing."

**TBC**

**So what do you guys think? I hope you really liked it, I had this idea in my mind for a while but never got it off the runway, but review and tell me what you thought trust me there will be more coming and sooner than you think ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Closer I Get to You

**Hey guys it is I, I know I have some explaining to do about my absence. Well I totally planned on updating the story a whole lot sooner than I did but my computer got a virus and I had to get a new one and then I had to buy the Microsoft office for this new computer and that took a long time, I also got a job during the summer so I was always tired when I got home, so it has been a hectic summer. I am thinking about going back and editing the other chapters and give more detail and fix some of the spelling and grammar and other stuff, mostly because if you don't know already my story line comes to me as I write unless it's a one-shot so a lot of your thoughts end up in my stories. That makes think about something I re-read the story and thought how my first chapter didn't match what I was going with like I said my character was going to be ghetto, no she is supposed to be classy and from the other side of the tracks compared to Jack, I don't know what I was thinking. But whatever I have kept you waiting long enough to the story.**

**Closer I Get to You**

Nene woke up abruptly, looked over at the clock on the nightstand, it was 6:30 am, she always woke up with a level head there was no grogginess, and once she's up she is up. Nene looked around the room she was in, not recognizing anything that was in the room, 'when did my room get so small, and when did I get all these posters?' Nene thought before realization hit her that this was Jack's house, Jack's room, Jack's _bed! _ Then everything else came back to her, her house was completely destroyed at least on the inside, her kitchen, her photos, her sanctuary was destroyed by the man that had destroyed her heart. She didn't want to admit it out loud but she knew it was Tyrone, just the way it was done was just how Tyrone was, on the outside nothing is wrong with the house but the inside is just a catastrophe.

That thought left Nene's mind as soon as she felt Jack stir behind her and just as he did the morning after the blizzard he started to squeeze and grind his crotch against her bottom, though this time was different, maybe because last time he had on jeans and this time he actually had pajamas or at least the pants, but Nene could feel his erection rubbing between her cheeks. Nene had never experienced something like this, she never let Tyrone sleep over, and she never got that sexually close to any man. This was the first time she felt a man's erection and even though she knew they both had bottoms and she hoped they both had underwear on, the barriers were weak and thin. The action of him rubbing and the thought that they were that close to another caused a tingling feeling to occur in her pussy making Nene squeeze her thighs together.

"Um, Jack I think your…uh… having too much fun back there," Nene said breathless.

"I disagree I am not having enough fun," Jack replied, finally opening his eyes and placing a kiss on the back of her head. If Nene thought Jack's deep voice was sexy, then hearing him first thing in the morning was just orgasmic.

"Oh, wow, I think I just set myself up for that one," Nene replied smiling a little.

"Well maybe I will stop if you turn around and look at me," Jack said, opening his arms so that she could roll over and face him taking away his dicks favorite cuddle buddy. Once she was settled he closed his arms around her again and kissed the tip of her nose. "That's the beautiful face I want to see, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm actually peaceful right now, I really don't want to leave this place or time, and it feels so perfect." Nene said truthfully.

"Yeah, it is," Jack said quietly, thinking there was something else that would make it even more perfect. Nene looked into Jack's face noticing how blue his eyes were, now they were half closed with sleep, but still strong and full of something that Nene couldn't quite put her finger on, but it made her squirm.

"Sorry about earlier, if that made you uncomfortable," Jack finally said, noticing her squirm thinking he was making her uncomfortable.

"Oh, no, I kind of… um… how do I…?" Nene said at lost for words, which was something that never happened.

"What, did you like it?" Jack suddenly got a wicked thought in his head.

"Well, yes it made me feel… tingly."

"Mmmm, tingly? Where?" Jack asked, his voice low.

"In my, well, you know." Nene was getting flustered having never spoken about stuff like this at least not to a man.

"No, I don't know," Jack slowly rolled over to end up on top of her settling between her thighs, making Nene gasp. "Here?" Jack raised his hand and brought it to her breast, he squeezed and stroked it, pinching her nipple slightly, making the already hard nipple even harder. Shocked and aroused, Nene grabbed his hand but didn't stop his ministrations, enjoying the new sensations. "Or maybe, is it here?" Jack getting bolder by the second, slowly trailed his hand down her stomach massaging it as he went, until he reached the apex of her thighs and started to rub her through her panties.

"Oh, my God, Jack!"

"Tell me baby is this the spot." Jack leaned down and started to rub his lips across hers, rejoicing in the feel of her full supple lips against his, they were thick and juicy he always wanted to take a bite, so he did, he bit gently on her bottom lip. "You taste delicious.'

"Jack, should we be doing this I mean your brothers…"

"Are asleep, don't worry about them, just worry about this time and now." Jack whispered against her mouth, before kissing her passionately, and Nene responded with same amount of passion. While they kissed Jack's hand moved to the inside of her panties stroking her pussy with a skilled hand.

Jack couldn't believe he had gotten this far, he had dreamt from the day he had met Nene of being in his bed, licking her nipples, eating her pussy, fucking her until that sexy southern voice was hoarse from screaming his name. Jack wouldn't stand for just feeling, he had to look and taste it too. Jack got to his knees and whipped the blanket off of her body, and soon her shorts and panties joined it on the floor along with his shirt. Jack sat on his knees and looked at his woman in wonder. Her hair was not neatly curled or done, it was messy and wild, her mouth was open and her eyes were almost shut except for a tiny sliver, with expressive eyes looking up to his with confusion at what she was feeling but desire and begging him for more. Jack felt his chest and his dick swell at the thought that he brought this prim and proper lady to total abandon.

"Jack this is too much, I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Oh, baby, this isn't even the appetizer," Jack said with a smirk. Jack lined his face with her pussy, laying between her legs. Jack inhaled deeply taking in her womanly scent, driving him just a little more crazy. He brought his fingers to her clit and rubbed it slowly, making her wetter than before. Getting tired of rubbing, Jack finally brought his mouth right on to her clit and sucked deep. Nene breathed heavily her stomach moving in and out fast, having never felt this kind of pleasure before, only what her friends would talk about and tease about her never experiencing before.

**I know I'm a tease, and I have not been here for a while but hopefully that will make up for it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
